Nuits de noce
by JessSwann
Summary: Scarlett O'Hara est devenue Scarlett Hamilton ... Mais qu'en est il ... Réellement ?


**Disclaimers: Les personnages sont à Margaret Mitchell**

_**Bonjour à tous ! Voici donc une nouvelle histoire écrite pour la Communauté 6 Variations. Le thème est toujours « ferme les yeux » et s'applique cette fois à Scarlett. J'espère que l'histoire vous plaira … J'ai toujours été frustrée que Margaret Mitchell ne s'attarde pas plus sur cet épisode important de la vie de femme Scarlett .. Donc voici ma version de ce qu'ont pu être les nuits de noce de Scarlett O'Hara Hamilton. Bonne lecture et…. Reviews ?**_

**Nuits de noce**

Rien n'avait préparé Scarlett O' Hara, désormais Scarlett Hamilton à devenir une épouse dans tout les sens que cela impliquait. La réserve d'Ellen à cet égard et la délicatesse qu'elle employait toujours pour évoquer « ces choses là » ne lui avait aucunement permis de s'imaginer ce qui se passait entre deux époux, une fois la porte de leur chambre fermée.

Cela n'inquiéta guère Scarlett durant la réception qui suivit son mariage. Pas plus qu'elle ne prêta attention à l'homme gauche et rougissant auquel elle avait lié sa vie sur un coup de tête et de déception. Elle valsa avec tout les hommes qui se disputaient l'honneur de danser avec la reine de la fête. Tous sauf Ashley. Cette pensée occupa l'esprit de Scarlett toute la journée mais comme à son habitude elle n'en laissa rien paraître. Elle flirta, dansa, plaisanta avec les hommes et but du champagne jusqu'à en être étourdie.

Alors Charles Hamilton posa sa main sur son bras et la fixa en rougissant

« Allons nous coucher… chérie » Ajouta-t-il avec un léger moment de retard, encore tout étourdi de la chance qu'il avait d'avoir épousé une créature aussi magnifique et parfaite que Scarlett O'Hara.

Le rire mourut sur les lèvres de Scarlett et elle regarda autour d'elle, cherchant la silhouette rassurante d'Ellen.

Mais Ellen se contenta de lui sourire avec une douceur emprunte de gravité tandis que Gérald baissait rapidement les yeux, contrarié au fond que son enfant favorite ait épousé un blanc bec comme le jeune Hamilton.

« V'nez M'ame Scarlett . Lui enjoignit Mama.

- Je vous rejoins… chérie. » Rougit Charles en déposant sur ses lèvres un baiser auquel Scarlett ne fit même pas attention.

Ses yeux verts étaient rivés à la silhouette altière d' Ashley dont elle voyait les beaux cheveux dorés tandis qu'il prenait congé de son père, Mélanie à son bras.

Mélanie… Rien que cette vue chavirait le cœur de Scarlett. C'était trop injuste. Pourquoi fallait il que Mélanie soit au bras d'Ashley alors que c'était elle qu'il aimait ! Et pourquoi diable avait elle épousé Charles Hamilton alors que son cœur ne battait que pour son merveilleux Ashley ! Remâchant toutes ces noires pensées, Scarlett se laissa dévêtir par Mama, n'écoutant que d'une oreille distraite ses babillages. Finalement, Mama s'en aperçut et lui caressa la joue

« Allons mon agneau, faut pas vous inqui' ter comme ça . Missié Hamilton il prendra bien soin de ma p'tite fille

- Laisse moi Mama. » Répondit Scarlett d'une voix aussi sèche que son cœur.

La vieille esclave la gratifia d'un regard pénétrant et Scarlett frémit à la pensée qu'elle puisse deviner ce qui se passait en elle.

« Laisse moi Mama. Répéta-t-elle d'une voix un peu tremblante

- Bonne nuit M'ame Scarlett même si la vieille Mama elle…

- Oh mais vas-tu te taire ! » S'emporta Scarlett.

Mama ne parut pas affectée par son éclat de colère et sortit de son pas pesant tout en marmonnant un mécontentement que Scarlett prit soin de ne pas écouter.

Dès qu'elle fut seule, elle se précipita dans son lit, dévorée par l'envie, non le besoin, de pleurer sur elle-même et sur la perte d'Ashley.

Elle était tellement peu préparée au mariage qu'elle lança un regard stupéfait à Charles lorsque ce dernier sortit du cabinet de toilette, rougissant et en chemise de nuit. C'en fut trop pour Scarlett qui ramena très haut son drap sur elle, ses yeux verts et inquiets le toisant tandis qu'il hésitait visiblement à approcher. Le cœur de Scarlett se souleva de dégoût en le voyant et pour la première fois de la journée elle comprit ce à quoi elle s'était réellement engagée en épousant Charles. La pensée que ce quasi inconnu allait se glisser dans son lit la révulsa et elle se hérissa comme il hésitait, le visage rouge

« Je crie si vous vous approchez de moi. Je crierai ! Je crierai de toutes mes forces ! Allez vous en. N'essayez pas de me toucher ! » Lui lança-t-elle d'une voix étouffée pour que personne ne les entende.

Le visage de Charles rougit un peu plus et il se dandina quelques instants pendant que Scarlett enfouissait sa tête sous les draps, toute à son chagrin d'avoir le même jour perdu Ashley et noué son destin à ce veau rougissant. Finalement Charles s'installa dans le grand fauteuil, songeant qu' il était bien naturel que sa si charmante et si délicate rose de Géorgie soit effrayée de la présence d'un homme à ses côtés. Cette pensée le consola un peu et Charles bomba inconsciemment le torse, ravi du pouvoir que la pudeur et la frayeur de Scarlett lui donnait et qu'il éprouvait pour la première fois de sa vie. Car somme toute c'était bien naturel que sa si jeune et fragile épouse se montre timide. Tout auréolé de sa nouvelle gloire, Charles s'endormit finalement en songeant toutefois que même s'il était tout à fait disposé à attendre que les frayeurs de Scarlett s'apaisent… le temps de partir à la guerre viendrait bien vite…

()()

Si la journée où elle était devenue Scarlett Hamilton avait été un cauchemar pour cette dernière, celle où Mélanie devint Madame Ashley Wilkes fut bien pire. Vêtue d'une robe de mousseline verte « lendemain de noce » et le visage pâle, Scarlett n'avait pourtant jamais été aussi belle qu'en ce jour où, retenant ses larmes et dissimulant sa peine derrière un masque hautain elle vit l'homme qu'elle aimait de toute son âme en épouser une autre.

Elle se força à rester droite tout au long de la cérémonie, le corps crispé, ne voulant pas donner au comté et aux jeunes chipies, India et Honey Wilkes en tête, l'occasion de se moquer d'elle. Elle sentit à peine la main de Charles se refermer sur la sienne tandis qu'il lui murmurait en balbutiant.

« Je comprends votre peur chérie… »

Scarlett soupira lourdement et se demanda vaguement de quoi cet imbécile lui parlait. Ne se rendait il donc pas compte que son cœur était en train de se briser ? Ashley… Son Ashley en épousait une autre. Non, il n'était plus son Ashley, c'était celui de Mélanie désormais. Cette pensée acheva de lui briser le cœur et elle tendit une joue froide à Ashley alors qu'il l'embrassait

« Nous voilà frère et sœur Scarlett » Lui déclara-t-il gravement.

Scarlett dut se retenir pour ne pas hurler. Frère et sœur ? Non… Non c'était impossible, c'était un cauchemar, elle, Scarlett O'Hara ne pouvait pas être la soeur d'Ashley au même titre que ces pruneaux fripés d'Honey et India. Il devait y avoir une erreur… Oui tout cela était une erreur, une farce cruelle qu'on lui faisait. Le cœur débordant de toutes ces émotions et d'amour pour Ashley, Scarlett leva la main pour le retenir.

Son regard croisa alors celui , triomphant d'India Wilkes tandis qu'à ses côtés, Honey s'efforçait vainement de garder une attitude digne ( tout le comté avait pu être témoin de la manière dont Scarlett lui avait chipé son fiancé). Le cœur de Scarlett se durçit en lisant la malveillance dont-elles l'enveloppaient et elle laissa retomber son bras. Non, elle ne donnerait pas à ces deux chipies le plaisir de se donner en spectacle. Les lèvres de Mélanie remplacèrent celles d'Ashley et elle embrassa machinalement sa belle sœur

« Oh Scarlett ce sont deux si belles journées pour nos familles. S'extasia généreusement Mélanie. Ma chérie j'ai tellement hâte que nous puissions nous connaître un peu plus. Je sens, non je sais que nous allons devenir de grandes amies en plus d'être des soeurs

- Sûrement. » Répondit Scarlett avec une grâce née de l'habitude alors que tout son esprit bouillonnait

Elle ? Amie avec cette pimbêche, cette … cette fade Mélanie ? Amie avec cette enfant gauche et empruntée qui, dans sa robe de mariée, semblait avoir emprunté les habits de sa mère pour se déguiser ?

Cette révélation sur la tenue de Mélanie consola brièvement Scarlett, un sourire se forma sur ses lèvres à la pensée que Mélanie ne serait jamais qu'une enfant disgracieuse déguisée en femme. Mais à cet instant, Mélanie Wilkes tourna le regard vers son mari et Scarlett elle-même du admettre avec un pincement au cœur, que le bonheur qui illuminait son visage la rendait presque belle.

()()

La journée passa comme la précédente sauf que cette fois c'était Mélanie la reine de la fête. Mélanie et son corps d'enfant. Mélanie et son visage ingrat. Mélanie qui valsait maladroitement avec Ashley puis avec les anciens prétendants de Scarlett qui ne lui eussent même pas adressé un regard sans cela. Stuart et Brent Tarleton, Tony Fontaine ( encore que ce dernier n'eut jamais fait partie des soupirants de Scarlett à la grande joie de Sally Munroe) même Gérald O'Hara valsa avec Mélanie ce que Scarlett prit comme un affront personnel.

Pourtant, Scarlett ne laissait rien paraître de la détresse qui rongeait son cœur. Toute la journée et la nuit elle valsa, creusa ses fossettes et plaisanta, s'étonnant presque de voir qu'aucun de ses cavaliers ou des femmes mariées qui lui parlaient ne s'apercevaient de son désespoir. Même Ellen ne s'en rendit pas compte lorsque Scarlett, recherchant un réconfort se laissa tomber à ses pieds, humant le léger parfum de citronnelle qui l'enveloppait toujours. Les doigts fins et racés d'Ellen caressèrent la chevelure sombre de Scarlett dont elle seule et Mama savaient quels efforts il en coûtait pour la discipliner et elle soupira

« Te voilà une femme à ton tour Scarlett »

Scarlett retint ses larmes et le cri qui montaient dans sa gorge. Elle ne voulait pas être une femme. Elle voulait que les dernières semaines s'effacent et redevenir Scarlett O'Hara, la reine du comté. Redevenir juste un instant la jeune fille qu'elle était encore avant-hier et vers laquelle se pressait nombre de prétendants. Être Scarlett O'Hara de Tara et voir Ashley Wilkes s'agenouiller devant elle pour lui déclarer que la flamme qui brûlait dans son cœur le consumait tant qu'en dépit de son engagement pour Mélanie il ne pouvait se résoudre à l'épouser….

Mais rien de tout cela n'arriva et c'est avec une pierre dans le cœur que Scarlett vit Ashley s'éclipser, une Mélanie gauche mais plus décidée que jamais à son bras.

()()

Encore étourdie par la danse et le chagrin, Scarlett se laissa déshabiller par Mama puis rejoignit son lit douillet. La vision de Charles, toujours aussi rougissant sortant du cabinet eut raison de la retenue qu'elle s'était imposée toute la journée et elle fondit en larmes en le voyant. La vie était trop injuste. Ce n'était pas Charles qui aurait du se trouver là… Mais Ashley. Seulement Ashley se tenait devant Mélanie. C'était dans le lit de Mélanie qu'il allait se glisser…

Les larmes de Scarlett redoublèrent à cette idée et elle se retrouva dans les bras de Charles avant d'avoir compris ce qui lui arrivait

« N'ayez pas peur chérie » Lui intima Charles en se forçant à prendre une voix grave.

Scarlett l'écouta à peine. Pas plus qu'elle ne protesta lorsque les mains maladroites de Charles défirent les liens de sa chemise de nuit.

« Scarlett chérie… » Souffla Charles, la voix enrouée par un désir non dénué d'émotion en l'allongeant sous lui.

Les yeux de Scarlett encore embués de larmes se firent lointains lorsque Charles l'embrassa. Le cœur lourd, elle serra les paupières le plus fort qu'elle put, imaginant qu'au lieu de Charles c'était Ashley qui la serrait ainsi dans ses bras. Ashley qui lui infligeait une telle douleur … Mais pour lui elle aurait affronté les pires souffrances du monde et pire encore.

« Scarlett.. » Souffla Charles

Crispée de douleur, Scarlett rouvrit les yeux brièvement et considéra froidement son mari dont le visage était congestionné par l'effort, le faisant plus que jamais ressembler à un veau

« Oh taisez vous donc » Supplia-t-elle dans un gémissement de douleur.

Charles Hamilton, grand naïf devant l'éternel, interpréta son gémissement comme un aveu de satisfaction et la récompensa d'un baiser baveux. Sous lui Scarlett poussa un hurlement étranglé avant de serrer de nouveau les paupières souhaitant ardemment que l'homme qui lui causait une si grande peine fut Ashley.

Et c'est ainsi que la nuit où Mélanie Hamilton devint Mélanie Wilkes, Scarlett O'Hara devint quand à elle pleinement la femme de Charles Hamilton.


End file.
